110-style cross connect wiring systems are well known and are often seen in wiring closets terminating a large number of incoming and outgoing wiring systems. Cross connect wiring systems commonly include wiring strip panels on wiring blocks which terminate individual wires from cables and interconnect with 110-style punch down wire connecting blocks that are subsequently interconnected with patch cord connectors. The 110-style wire connecting blocks have a dielectric housing containing a plurality of double ended slotted beam insulation displacement contacts that interconnect at one end with a plurality of wires on the wiring blocks and a flat beam contact portion of a patch cord connector at the opposite end. While the different existing 110-style wire connecting blocks are generally interchangeable, many of the prior connecting blocks have involved two-piece housing assemblies which are more complicated to make and more difficult to assemble. There are existing 110-style connector designs utilizing a one piece housing such as the electrical connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,404 to Reed and assigned to The Whitaker Corporation. However, these designs include draw backs such as requiring additional and more complicated assembly steps. Therefore, improvement in the art of manufacturing 110-style wire connecting blocks is still necessary.